


Phantom of my Heart

by orphan_account



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Character Turned Into a Ghost, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2018-12-31 08:15:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 12,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12128301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: There was said to be an extraordinary girl. A girl who had the ability to talk to the dead. A girl who charmed the heart of a celebrity even after his death.Now, this was a fable, something for children to listen to before they go to bed or to scare them during bonfires.However, there was a girl who was similar to the tale.





	1. Chapter 1

In a village, not all that lost in time, there was a street with a park and opposite that park was a row of shops. In one of these shops was a girl who was silently worrying about her upcoming wedding. She had been engaged for a while but when she found out more people than what was expected were saying they were going to come, she freaked.

That girl is called Ivy Waller and is due to be married within a week. Needless to say that she was overly stressed. There was something that bugged her more than anything else, her “hen do”. She didn’t really want to do such a thing, she was happy to just spend the night at home with her friends and some alcohol but they decided they were going to take her out to a surprise location. 

Ivy had a sneaking suspicion as to where they might be taking her but she didn’t want to call them out on the topic. As harsh as her mouth could be she tried her hardest to avoid conflict, especially with her friends. The petite lady sighed at the thought of another argument with her friends. She couldn’t stand the thought. 

She walked over to a different aisle in the shop she was currently in, gathering basic groceries and some sweets. She was a nervous eater and just so happened to have a major sweet tooth. It was nearing the afternoon so she had to hurry before it got dark knowing her parents, who had let her stay for the week before the wedding, would worry if she was out too late. Now, she was an adult but that didn’t stop them being protective of her, she was just glad they approved of her fiance. 

As she walked home with the bags of goods after paying for them of course, all she could do was think about him. Her Reid. Her darling fiance was like an angel, everyone adored him and rightly so. Reid Lowe was an absolute sweetheart and a gentleman and Ivy was smitten with him. 

They got together just as their teen years were ending and now they were in their mid-twenties and getting married. Everything was going by like a dream and Ivy could only hope that things continued to go that way. 

She gazed around at all the simple houses that hadn’t changed since she was a child, it kept her calm as the sun began to slowly make its fall towards the horizon line. A relaxed sigh left her lips, hitting the cold early spring air, she knew that due to the chill nipping her nose and cheeks that her pale skin had been coated by a blush.

Upon arriving at her childhood home a smile curled her lips, she already felt at home as she gazed at the rose bush that grew wildly as if it was trying to become a tree. It had always been like that, growing taller and more wild as she herself grew. Ivy placed her bags down by the front door, pulled out her keys and began to unlock the door that seemed to give her trouble every time she tried to open it as the lock was stiff and old.

Ivy, already frustrated with the stiff lock, grew more frustrated as the little puppy that she rescued a few months back decided to run out the house. Quickly placing her bags inside by the stairs she chased after the small dog, it had always been a troublemaker and an escape artist so it wasn't like she wasn't used to this. 

After almost five minutes of chasing after the young canine, Ivy had finally scooped up the pup into her arms, holding it close as the cold began to affect the poor little thing. 

"Hey, it's okay... it's okay." Her voice sounded out, trying to be soft and calming for the puppy while she panted slightly from her small Benny Hill moment caused from the dog's actions. Ivy's British accent was slightly tainted by her time living in America but was still recognizable as her own by her family. 

Quickly, she made her way over towards the house, running in and shutting the door behind her with her foot before placing the puppy down gently, allowing it to run off and play. 

Ivy quickly picked up her bags and rushed to the kitchen to sort all the food items away in their appropriate place. Wanting to make sure everything was in order she made sure to double check where things were placed before taking a bag that was filled with personal snacks up to her old room from when she actually lived in the house.

She sighed as she looked at her old room, the faded lavender walls, the warm greys and purples of the bedding, the various shelves that were now used for storage rather than personal belongings. It all felt familiar yet somehow unfamiliar all the same. Ivy placed the bag of treats by an old dresser and sat down on her bed. 

Her dopey husky puppy made its way into the room, sniffing at everything it went by as it was still getting used to being in a new location. The pup would have stayed with Reid but it had a nasty habit of glaring at him with its tiny eyebrows and it someone worried Reid. Ivy laughed every time she heard her fiance claim that her dog was planning his murder. 

"Hey, Bud." Ivy cooed out, calling the small husky closer. Buddy or Bud as he was typically called was a typical black and white husky. He had a sister named Skye, a white husky which stayed with Reid as she was an angel around him. Both had stunning blue eyes that Ivy fell for as soon as she saw them in the rescue centre. Apparently, their mother was abandoned and became a stray while pregnant, she was found shortly after she gave birth. 

Bud and Skye's mother, Cream, was rescued by the couple as well but was given to Ivy's parents as the dog was only a few years old and two pups were already enough for the pair.

Ivy rubbed the top of Bud's head as he climbed up onto her lap, giving her little licks to her hand as she gave him attention. Dogs always had this odd effect on her, a calming effect. Sure, a lot of dogs were energetic idiots but they were also so patient with their favourite human, so caring. They seemed to care more than humans a lot of the time. 

The blonde girl sighed as she turned to look out of the window, the sky had darkened drastically and dots of water began to coat the old windows that needed to be cleaned, even if only a little.

Ivy took a deep breath as she watched the rain fall, calming her nerves that she almost forgot she had.

In several days she would have to deal with whatever her friends threw at her, she really needed to get her nerves under control.


	2. Chapter 2

The day of her hen do was here, Ivy could not be more anxious. She definitely wasn’t certain if she was willing to go to wherever they were taking her but as they forced her into a simple black dress, heels and luckily light makeup, Ivy realised it was too late to complain.

Numerous drinks were passed around and Ivy couldn't be more relieved to see alcohol, she knew that it would at least calm her nerves down, even if only by a little. A good amount of her friends weren't lightweights so a few drinks wouldn't bother them.

As nighttime drew closer Ivy's friends lead her out to a cab which brought them out into a town which Ivy didn't recognise, being from a more rural area. It had lights and buildings everywhere and Ivy soon lost track of the route the cab had been taking.

When the car ultimately reached the friend's desired destination Ivy glimpsed out of the window to see some sort of club, it had what seemed to be smoke coming out of the guarded door as well as lights and music blasting out as if some massive party was going on. Not being one for noise, Ivy grimaced at the volume of music that played.

After paying the cabby, the group of five stepped out to stand outside, Ivy was held in the middle of the group so she couldn't back away from the big surprise. A cloth was wrapped around her eyes before she was lead into the building which really needed some form of air conditioning in her opinion.

The air was heavy with the smell of sweat and perfume, the combination made Ivy's nose crinkle in objection."They really need to clean or at least use air freshener." She thought to herself as she was sat down in a chair that seemed far too large, whether it be for comfort or bragging purposes she had no idea.

An announcement boomed out, but the words of the announcer were so muffled and distorted by the speakers that played music that for life of her, Ivy couldn't understand what they said. She assumed they were announcing an act coming to a stage. What stage, she had no idea as she still couldn't see but as soon as the music changed and the sounds of other people wolf whistling sounded out her blindfold was ripped off to show that the stage was in front of her.

She was in a strip club, which was fairly evident by the poles that were on the stage, as well as the rather beautiful man that came out, dancing slightly to the tasteless music that played as he made his way to the front of the stage. In front of her.

The man in front of her, and a bunch of other people but she was only focusing on him, wore a black masquerade mask that concealed his identity. A rather intelligent move for the dancers so they weren't disturbed in public by previous visitors.

The tasteless music was quickly pushed to the back of Ivy's mind once he had begun his routine. She quickly grew to see the appeal of the lyrics that began to match up with her thoughts of the man that captivated her with his moves that seemed to command everyone in the audience to lust over him.

Ivy gulped as she observed the man, taking in everything about him, she wasn't even this way with Reid and she knew she should have felt guilty, but she didn't. The woman presumed it was because her brain came up with the reason that it was only for one night and all she was doing was watching. But when his shining sky-blue eyes met hers, she realised it was because he would never fancy her.

A silent sigh left her lips as she gazed down at her lap which her hands patiently lay, unlike the others around her which did all sorts of bizarre gestures trying to get the god of a man's attention. Soft skin touched her chin as it was gradually being lifted by a hand, her eyes gazed forward to see sky-blue eyes staring back at her.

The dancer had stopped his routine to lean down and raise her chin.

His lips brushed against her ear slightly before he spoke. "Make sure to enjoy yourself for me, darling." His baritone voice sounded out, smooth as silk and fine chocolate which certainly affected a certain part of Ivy's anatomy, much to her disapproval. As he leaned back she could see a kind smile on his cupid bow lips and with a wink from him, his routine continued.

The auburn-haired god danced for another few minutes until the song his routine went faultlessly with faded away and the announcer spoke out again. Ivy watched as he picked up the clothes he had taken off and left behind the curtain at the other end of the stage.

On the other side of the curtain, the dancer lets out a breath he didn't realise that he had been holding. He almost blew his dance for that girl and he wasn't positive as to why as all he could pull out from the events was that he disliked seeing her look so down. The girl certainly stood out against the crowd of lust filled eyes.

The auburn-haired man made his way over to where he typically sat amongst the other dancers that waited their turn, he had to be out on the floor in a short while and knew he'd probably end up seeing her again. The blonde girl with the cool grey and seemingly innocent eyes. It was obvious she wasn't comfortable being there.

He swiftly made his way outside, a packet of cigarettes in hand, as he leaned against the cold brick. His back chilled as he realised all he had on were the tight black jeans he put back on quickly after his routine ended. A sigh left his lips as he lit a cigarette and took a drag from it, fiddling with his mask with his other hand as he smoked.

The girl popped back up into his head, in so many different ways and some almost made him choke on the smoke as it entered his lungs. "Calm down there Benedict, you've only just seen the woman, you haven't even had a conversation with her!" He reasoned with and berated himself for thinking such things about someone who he didn't even know the name of.

Ben's head fell back to hit the wall behind him as he finished his cigarette, he threw the butt of it into a nearby bin. With a deep breath, he made his way back into the warm building. He thought back to why he had begun working there, it was just meant to be a dare from Martin but he rather found himself enjoying the attention despite no one knowing who he was. He reckoned it was the fact that people still enjoyed what he did without the knowledge that he was a celebrity that he liked most. Even if they were just gawking at his body while he danced.

Benedict quickly placed his mask back on before stepping out onto the floor, he noticed plenty of people were still around the stage, another dancer kept their attention but he couldn't see the girl. As his gaze shifted to the bar, that's when he saw her, sitting alone, close to the bar but not sitting directly at it. A chuckle almost left his lips when he saw her glaring frustratedly at what was her friends, busy drooling over the current dancer.

The auburn-haired man quickly made his way over, sitting opposite her nonchalantly while she continued her glare. "Didn't I tell you to enjoy yourself for me, darling?" His voice sounded out, humour evident in his voice as he spoke. Ivy jumped when she heard his voice and slowly turned to head to look at him.

"U-um... I would enjoy myself more if my friends didn't practically abandon me to drool over someone they probably won't ever speak to..." She explained as she gazed back at the group of friends with an almost sad look in her eyes. "They brought me here for a dumb hen do as I'm getting married in the morning and they can't be arsed to even spend the time with me." She gazed down at her lap for the second time that night, this time feeling ashamed that she was just spilling everything to a complete stranger.

Ben blinked slightly at the revelation before glancing at the group himself. "I can't imagine how that feels... I'm sorry." He apologised on reflex, feeling sorry for the woman opposite him.

Ivy shook her head, the blonde waves moving away from the initial bun it was placed in. "Don't be, it's not your fault they're guy obsessed." Ivy chuckled slightly at the silliness of the situation before bringing her attention back to the attractive male that caught her attention several minutes ago. "I'm Ivy, Ivy Waller." She held up her hand for him to shake, wanting things to be a tad formal in such an informal place.

The male quickly took her hand and shook it, his grip rather gentle. "I'm Ben. Congrats on the wedding for tomorrow, by the way, hope the guy is worth the promise of a lifetime worth of commitment." He joked but his words held truth, he knew that some guys took marriage for granted and didn't want her fiance to be that kind of man if you could even call those types of guys men.

Ivy smiled slightly at the joke, glancing back towards the stage as her friends began to move to a different part to see the dancers at new angles before moving her attention back towards Ben. "Thanks... Why did you start working here, Ben? I'm not judging, just curious."

"Well, it started off as a dare from my mate but um... Guess I realised it was something I wanted to keep doing..." Ben muttered, his head falling onto his hand which was being held up by the table. "What do you do for work? If you don't mind me asking." He gave her a brilliant smile.

The woman laughed to herself, shaking her head slightly as she thought over the situation she found herself in. "What is this? Get to know Ivy day?" She chuckled once more before taking a deep breath. "I... I'm an artist, I want to be a police officer though... My fiance doesn't agree with it though, said it's too dangerous so I decided against it." Ivy explained as she once again looked down at her lap, her hands busying themselves by fiddling with her fingers.

Ben huffed as he took her answer in. He could tell it was a bit of sensitive subject so he dropped it.

The next few hours were spent with the duo talking back and forth, enjoying each other's company. They even exchanged numbers so they could keep in contact. All too soon midnight came and Ivy's group of friends decided that she needed to head home to get a decent amount of sleep for her wedding that was at noon the next day. Ivy bid Ben a goodbye before being pulled out of the door by her now drunk group of friends.

"They're so going to regret tonight when they wake up tomorrow." Ivy thought to herself as she giggled, glad that she was sober and thankful that she had Ben's company kept her from getting drunk.

Once she got back to her parent's house she sped over to her old room, Bud following promptly behind her. Once she had got ready for bed and laid on the comfy furniture, she beckoned her darling husky to jump up and get comfortable before allowing sleep to consume her.


	3. Chapter 3

Ivy was freaking out, to say the least. It was the day of her wedding and in a few hours, she’d be married to her darling Reid. And her family let her know it, they woke her up at practically the crack of dawn so she could get some food in her and start getting ready for the big event.

Now, she was excited more than anything but she felt they were being a bit ridiculous. Ivy's thoughts, however, were constantly pulled away to her new friend, Ben, who she met just the night before. She hoped she could at least speak to him before she was to walk down the aisle but as time went on and she never had time alone, she realised that that was probably not going to happen.

A sigh left her lips as her mother began to complain that Ivy had taken her makeup off once again, she hated makeup, it always felt weird on her face but her best friend Anna, who was her maid of honour, and Ivy's mother had constantly insisted that she did wear it - for photos.

Once her unwanted makeup was placed on once again she was pulled off to the car which would drive her to the venue that Reid had carefully chosen out. She let him deal with most of the wedding as her mind went blank whenever she thought about what she wanted. Ivy had never dreamed that she would get married so never had any wants in advance, Reid did dream out a perfect wedding, however. The bride found out that fact a year after they got together apparently he had a dream of them getting married, and a year later he proposed.

The venue was nothing too special, and neither was the actual wedding. To Ivy, everything happened incredibly fast and while she could tell she was having the time of her life, especially at the reception, she felt rather unsettled by the fact that she couldn't remember a good portion of it. She had always heard other women talking about all the details of their wedding as if they had it written down in front of them and she always hoped she'd remember hers just as well.

A sigh left her painted lips as she gazed out onto the lake that her wedding and reception venue was near. It reflected the pinks and purples of the twilight sky perfectly as the sun continued to set into dusk.

Ivy sat a small while away from the active party that showed no signs of stopping despite the fact the families with young children had left a few hours prior. There were iron and wood benches all around the lake, perfect for couples to cuddle up next to each other watching as the day goes by and the various birds swim and fly around the scenic area yet here she was alone while her her new husband was busy partying with their friends - her newfound headache had caused her to walk away from the crowd as she sought some quiet.

She didn't expect to feel lonely on her wedding day of all things but she knew life was full of surprises and it certainly knew how to surprise her.

"Ivy?" A baritone voice spoke out, breaking the silence and causing the ivory-clad woman to jump in surprise, she quickly turned to see a tall figure in a hoodie standing just behind the bench she was sitting on. His voice was unique so she didn't need to think too hard to work out who he was.

"Oh, hey Ben..." Ivy said - sighing as she did - and turned back to face the large body of water. A moment went by before she felt someone sit next to her.

Ben shifted as he saw the booming party that went on not too far away from their location. "Music too loud for you, darling?" He asked, only to receive a nod in response. Huffing slightly to himself he continued to watch the mass of people not really caring that the bride wasn't there to party with them. "In my opinion, your husband should be by your side, keeping you company... Not busy partying, sure he's with his friends but you're the one he chose to marry, not them." He stated, allowing his gaze to fall onto his new friend's face.

Her pink lips twitched upwards slightly as she took in his words, she certainly wished Reid was by her side right now but he was too polite to just leave his friends behind. Ben's company had already relieved the feeling of loneliness so she didn't see any reason to complain that no one else was paying her attention.

"So, um... you never did get to tell me who your favourite celebrity was last night." Ben wasn't sure what exactly to say so he figured that continuing their previous conversation was the best way to go, even if it seemed a bit silly.

Ivy lifted her head in thought as she considered who was her favourite, she sat there for a couple minutes in silence before a name popped up into her head. "Martin Freeman. He's an amazing actor and he looks like he gives really nice hugs, plus he's played a major part in a movie adaptation of my favourite book!" She beamed as she explained why the loveable short man was her favourite.

A chuckle nearly left the male's lips at hearing someone gush about his best friend, especially considering who he was. Ben's eyes lit up in recognition at the mention of her favourite book. "Oh, you mentioned that! You adore the Hobbit, right?" He didn't need to wait to see her turn to face him and nod in an excited and adorable manner. "What do you think about his friend? Cumbersnatch or whatever it is." Ben was extremely close to laughing at how odd the situation was, he was talking about himself as if he was a stranger and it felt so alien to have this kind of conversation.

Ivy looked back at the lake for a moment in thought before looking up at the cloth covered face of her new friend, she really hoped that she would see his face soon. "Oh, you mean Cumberbatch. I think he's a brilliant actor, he's rather handsome too but I haven't really watched much of his stuff. Sure there's Dr Strange, Sherlock and his role as Smaug, which was awesome, but apart from that... There's not much of his work that I've seen before." She explained as she shifted slightly to get comfortable as the wooden slats of the bench began to make her thighs a little sore.

Ben stood up and walked closer to the large lake, grinning to himself that she had watched some of his work, she had praised and complimented him and for some reason, he couldn't feel happier before realising something that made his grin fall, he was happy a married woman had complimented how he looked. A hand was placed on his arm as he watched Ivy come stand next to him, watching the sun drop behind the horizon line and out of view.

"This is the first time I've watched a sunset... apparently it's meant to be really romantic. Yet look at me, in a wedding dress, spending time with my stripper friend while my husband pays no attention..." Ivy sighed as she leaned her head on Ben's arm. She was half tempted to storm over to the reception and drag her husband off so he could spend some time with her but she decided against it knowing a fight could start and a fight so shortly after they got married was not what she wanted.

Ben pulled the shorter human closer, rubbing her arm slightly as they both looked out to the still water that reflected the stars. "If you want, you can have these moments with me. I may just be a friend but at least I'm someone, eh?" He said, tilting his head to look down at the beautiful bride wrapped in one of his arms. Ivy nodded her head, a smile pulling at her lips. She leaned her head against his chest when he pulled her closer, to help her fight against the cold that was now wrapping around them.

In the distance a very angry groom watched as a strange man kept his darling bride company, he knew it was his fault she was in the man's arms but he couldn't help but imagine beating up the stranger and making sure he never touched his dear Ivy ever again.

Reid was the possessive type but he always played it down around his lover, not wanting to scare her away. But as he watched her looking like an angel in another man's arms, he was more than willing to throw caution to the wind and just make sure the bozo who touched his wife knew that she was taken. He didn't see himself as the villain, just the anti-hero who wanted to keep his soulmate safe, and Reid was more than sure Ivy was his soulmate. After all, they had been together for years now and he never felt more alive and more at home than when she was with him.

A growl left his lips as he continued to watch the pair, his anger growing with each passing moment. However, a smile began to grow as he noticed Ivy say goodbye to the stranger and make her way back over to where everyone else was.

"Babe!" Reid called out, walking over to close the last bit of distance and pulling her into a tight hug, glaring at the stranger who now stared at the couple. "I was beginning to get worried that you'd gone off without me." The male made sure to show as much affection as he could, making it clear to all who saw that Ivy was his wife, and he adored her.

"Sorry Reid, you know what I'm like with loud music." The small woman gave her new husband a small smile before burying her face into his chest, breathing in a scent that had always had the ability to calm her down and she knew the action calmed him down as well.

Shortly after their embrace, Reid announced that the newly wedded pair were heading home to rest up before they went off on their honeymoon. Their honeymoon was something that Ivy had actually helped plan, she had always wanted to spend some time alone with Reid in a log cabin surrounded by nature.

And her wish was Reid's command.

The pair soon found themselves at their home, cuddled in bed with their puppies at the foot of it, sleeping soundly. Everything was peaceful for the Lowe household until Reid spoke up.

"Who was that man you were with?"

And then came the jealousy-fueled fighting.


	4. Chapter 4

It took several days into their honeymoon for things to settle down. Ivy knew that she wasn't in the wrong but Reid's behaviour made it seem that simply knowing Ben was horrendous yet Ivy gave in, she didn't want to fight with the man who she wanted to spend her life with.

Now Ivy wasn't weak-willed, she had a lot of spirit which showed when she was initially training to become an officer but with all Reid's complaining as well as the stress of the wedding creeping up on her, she pushed her lifelong dream to the side so she could commit to her relationship all that more. She regretted her decision but she hoped that in the future it would prove to be a good thing that she stopped becoming an officer.

The newlywed sat outside the cabin that she'd share with her husband for another week or so, just gazing up at the clear skies and the birds that flew through it. Reid had headed off into town to buy some food, or so he said, Ivy wasn't too sure if he was telling the truth.

The sound of her phone vibrating against the wooden bench made her jump in shock. Ivy glanced over at her phone to see someone had texted her. Quickly she unlocked her phone and checked the text in case it was Reid asking her something but as she read the name, a smile spread across her face. It was Ben.

_"Hello, dear! I know you're probably busy right now but how's the honeymoon? I hope Reid is giving you all the attention you deserve, if he doesn't I'll kick his arse for you."_

That made her chuckle.

_"Hey Benny, I'm far from busy. Reid is out shopping in the town so I'm at the cabin. Alone. And don't go beating him up... Anyway, how are you?"_

_"Benny, eh? I could get used to you calling me that, darling. You're alone? That doesn't sound safe. Fine, I won't beat him up... and I'm fine. I'm actually rather missing you. You're_ amazing _company."_

_"Well, you always call me dear or darling so I thought I needed to call you something cute. I'll be fine, I'm tougher than I look. I miss you too, Reid doesn't approve of our friendship though... Says you're just being my friend until you get the chance to fuck me or something silly like that. You seem like a real gentleman despite your job."_

_"Well, I'm glad you consider me a gentleman. I'd never consider sleeping with a woman that's already in a relationship, it's just not in me. Have you two really fought over me just being your friend? That's ridiculous."_

_"That's what I thought but Reid's just being jealous and his usual cautious self, he's mainly worried about the fact I don't even know what you look like though. I'd actually really like to see your face. I bet you're really handsome."_

_"Well, I think I look funny. I don't want to scare you away."_

_"I doubt you could. I think you're amazing. Oh, I got to go, Reid's back!"_ Ivy locked her phone and stuffed it into her jean pocket before she hurried over to the silver car that was now parked not too far away from the cabin. She popped open the boot of the car and started pulling out the plastic bags that it contained while Reid complained that he would have done it and that she didn't need to exhaust herself. He always had a thing about carrying any shopping the pair may have had.

Ivy shushed him as she made her way over to the cabin, her mood had increased dramatically thanks to her new friend and she hoped her good mood would reflect positively on her husband. She could only hope.

Meanwhile, in the comfort of his own house, Ben was grinning wildly to himself. His own mood had become better just by talking to her. She had complimented him again, but this time it was him as Ben her stripper friend and not Ben the actor, he felt like singing he was so happy but then there was the small problem of her husband.

Ben felt as if Reid was being unreasonable, sure Benedict did work as a stripper but he wasn't the kind of man to sleep with just any girl, let alone one in a relationship. He was raised better than that. But something about what Reid had mentioned to her was reasonable, she had never seen his face. The actor felt bad for keeping such a secret away from someone like Ivy but he needed to make sure their friendship was genuine before he revealed something that would change her life even if only slightly.

The tall male made his way over to his bed and sat down on it, pulling his laptop close as he started to open it. He had already planned when he was going to tell her who he was, it would be a month after they first met so only a few more weeks needed to go by before she knew who exactly she became friends with. All Benedict could do was hope that she didn't see him differently.

Ben's laptop showed him the little speech he had planned to say to her as he made the reveal, he was very tempted to do it dressed as a human version of Smaug while Martin dressed as Bilbo stood nearby. A chuckle left his lips as he imagined that scenario, knowing that Martin would be less than pleased at the request, especially if someone asked to take a photo of him like that.

The celebrity gazed at his favourite leather jacket which was placed on a chair not too far away, he figured it would be best if he dressed as himself rather than one of his characters despite the chance that Ivy would have loved it.

A sigh left his lips knowing there was probably going to be no reveal and no friendship if her husband got his way, he had already stopped her from doing the job she wanted Ben doubted it would be hard for him to get her to think their friendship was wrong.

With a few clicks, he found himself on YouTube and began to watch various videos most ended up being cheesy love songs that would normally make him laugh but he found himself singing along a few times. Eventually, he tore himself away from the music and started to binge watch Star Wars videos, hoping to drown out the thoughts of a certain blonde girl that made his heart skip a beat.

However, like some hopeless romantic, he soon found himself lying back on his bed, eyes wide open as he stared at the ceiling and thought of her. He was unsure if he actually had feelings for her or if it was something else. One thing Benedict knew for sure was that he was worried about Ivy, considering her and her husband were already fighting, over him of all things.

A sarcastic laugh sounded out as he thought over the information that Ivy told him. A married couple were fighting over a man that had done nothing more than becoming the wife's friend, and the husband was acting as Ben was planning to have his way with Ivy.

Now, he will happily admit that she was an attractive woman, it was one of the first things he noticed about her as he walked across the stage but he wouldn't sleep with someone without getting to know them better, it just didn't feel right otherwise.

Benedict sighed as he allowed his eyes to close, exhausted from having to deal with another one of his busy days. "I hope Ivy will be okay with Reid..." The actor thought as he slowly allowed sleep to take hold of him.

 


	5. Chapter 5

Things got better for the newlywed couple after their honeymoon, it wasn’t too long before they were smitten with each other once again just like before their wedding. Ivy had chalked all the fighting down to the stress from everyone’s expectations of the wedding and it really seemed like everyone had calmed down since the wedding. Reid certainly had calmed down, no longer acting jealous or starting an argument because Ben had tried to contact her.

The house was filled with a warm, comfortable atmosphere as the pair snuggled up on the sofa as they watched the typical mundane televisions shows that always appeared during the weekend. Neither had anything to do as their friends were all busy, Ivy had no projects she needed to finish and Reid didn’t need to be at work for the day so it was a lazy day for the pair - their favourite days. These days relieved them of the stress from previous days, and all their snuggling and gentle kisses would heat up as the night drew closer which allowed them to make up for any lost time during the weekdays but as it was still morning, Ivy knew it would just be nuzzles and little pecks for the next few hours which was something she certainly didn’t mind.

A yawn sounded out from Reid as he was still waking up, being the type to oversleep while Ivy was the type to wake up far too early compared to normal people but not be able to fall asleep after waking up. It was something that she got used to during high school but it always bugged her. A nuzzle broke her out of her sleepy thoughts and instead let out a giggle as Reid’s stubble stroked the sensitive skin of her neck.

“Hey sleepy head, want some coffee?” Ivy cooed out as she ran her hands through her husband’s chocolate coloured hair. It didn’t take long before she received a sleepy nod as a reply, a soft hum left her lips as she gently moved off of the sofa and into the small kitchen which suited their small home perfectly. The aroma of hot coffee quickly filled the house as Ivy made her lover some of his favourite hot drink, the smell complementing the lovely warm atmosphere perfectly.

Ivy let out a relaxed sigh as she handed the sleepy male his drink before sitting down and leaning up against him. She truly adored moments like this, the moments where it seemed like there was nothing apart from her small little family in their small little house and the happiness and love that radiated from the couple and their puppies.

A few hours went by before Reid decided to move off of the sofa to stretch his legs. He let out a long groan as he stretched. “Ah crap, I just remembered I needed to finish off some things for work, I’ll be at the computer for a little bit. It shouldn’t take too long, okay?” Reid explained, his eyes held nothing but an apology as he leaned down as kissed Ivy’s cheek ever so softly. Ivy looked up at her loving husband and gave him a warm and understanding smile.

“It’s alright, love. I know you didn’t mean to forget, I’m sure I can find something to do to pass the time.” She returned the light kiss on the cheek, her lips scratched lightly by his stubble that she missed when he shaved. Reid gave his typical big, loving smile before heading off to the room they used as a study.

Ivy was sure she sat there alone, apart from Bud and Skye playing around by her feet, for only a few moments before her phone went off, indicating that someone had texted her. She didn’t need to be a detective to know that it was Ben as she had set his text tone to something different from her default.

_“Hello there, my dear. I was wondering if you wanted to meet up at the park near your place? It’s been a while since we spoke face to face so I figured, why not now?”_

The woman’s heart pounded inside her chest as her gaze quickly flashed over towards the direction of the study. She wasn’t sure if she should go, slightly fearful of arguments coming again from meeting up with the dancer but he was just a friend, she was sure Reid wouldn’t mind if she just mentioned that. “Reid, honey, I’m heading out quickly to meet a friend, they wanted to talk face to face about something. I’ll be back as quick as I can, okay?” She called out, only to receive a small sound of confirmation as a reply. “Love you!” She called out again as she pulled on her trainers and a cardigan, not needing anything too thick to cover her as the weather warmed.   
Ivy made a mad dash to the park after shutting the front door behind her, she couldn’t wait to see her new friend again.

Ben sat on a wooden bench, shifting uncomfortably every few minutes. Ivy still hadn’t replied which had him worried, sure he knew where the area where she lived and that the area only really had one park but he didn’t even know if she wanted to see him or even if she even saw the text but that worry quickly dissipated as he saw her run into the park. He pulled his leather jacket closer as he stood up and slowly made his way over to the girl.

He stopped short of being close to her, not wanting to freak her out. As she looked at the other end of the park, where a group of people seemed to crowd around someone, Ben took off his sunglasses. He glanced at the group, knowing full well why they were there. He had gotten his friends to head to the park with him and now they were cornered, drawing all the attention while he got time alone with his new friend.

“Quite the chaos, eh, Ivy?” Ben said with a chuckle, glancing down at the woman, his sudden words making her jump.

Ivy blinked slightly before recalling the voice that sounded out. “Oh heya Benn-” Her voice cut off as she took in the man beside her. “B-Benedict Cumber-” A finger made its way to her lips, silencing her as his kaleidoscope eyes quickly looked towards the crowd before looking back at her. “Wow, everything makes a lot more sense now…” The girl spoke to herself as she took in the attractive man next to her.

Another chuckle escaped his lips as he looked down at the woman. A delicate blush had decorated her cheeks and the lights that hit her eyes reflected perfectly, Benedict couldn’t help but adore the woman as pretty as a picture before him. “Let’s head somewhere more private, darling. My friends can’t keep all the attention for too long, I’m pretty sure Martin’s going to end up pointing me out soon.” He said with a smile as he gazed back over to the crowd.

“Oh, um, sure! There’s a cafe just down the road!” Ivy exclaimed as she began to walk off towards the business, Ben following behind her. As much as he knew that she would have enjoyed him dressing up as a human Smaug and Martin as Bilbo, he was grateful for dressing casually as it meant he could blend in so much better.

Soon they were sat down in a warm building, both with their own cups filled with the hot beverage of their choice. Their conversations between the sips of hot drink mainly consisted of Ivy getting to know Ben better, from his celebrity side, not his stripper side and while he made it clear he wasn’t too happy to talk about being a celebrity, he certainly enjoyed talking about his time as an actor, adoring the profession that felt so right to him.

“I’m glad one of us is doing their dream job…” Ivy mumbled to herself wistfully as she remembered all the fun she had while training as an officer.

Benedict’s eyebrows narrowed as he took in what she had said, recollecting that she wanted to be an officer before Reid stuck his nose in and made her change her mind.

He let out an annoyed huff. “I say you should still become an officer. Prove to Reid that it’s not as dangerous as he believes or at least prove to him that you’re capable of handling such a job.” Ben said, his tone lowered as his anger tried to seep up to control him, he really didn’t like Ivy’s husband, and the glare that he received from him at the reception was only the start. “I believe in you, for what it’s worth.” Ben let a humble smile curl his cupid bow lips as he took in her thoughtful expression.

Ivy let out a short sigh before nodding. “Okay, I’ll try. Good thing I already know what a lot of the training is like I suppose…” She said before gazing up at the actor opposite her.

Time flew by a little too quickly and soon Ivy found Reid had begun to call her, asking where she was and if she'd be back home soon. Before the pair parted ways, they took a picture together upon Benedict's request, he claimed he wanted to show his other friends who his new friend was so it didn't seem like he had gotten them surrounded for the hell of it.

The walk home took longer than she would have fancied but she was grateful for the slower pace as her feet began to complain about the running from earlier. She soon found herself in the comfort of her home, her husband sweeping her off of her feet and placing her gently on the sofa before laying next to her.

"So, what did your friend want to talk about?" Reid questioned as he took in her appearance, ever appreciative that she refused to wear makeup so he could always see the girl he fell in love with at her naturalist.

Ivy shook her head dismissively before replying. "Nothing much, they just hadn't seen me for a while and wanted to talk face to face, sorry for being back so late, I didn't realise they'd keep wrapped up in a conversation for so long." The false apology flew out of her mouth, she actually wanted to keep the conversation with Ben going but knew that tension between the two males would get worse if Reid went looking for her and found his wife with the stripper, even if he didn't know that her stripper friend was actually a famous actor. And if Ivy knew her husband as well as she thought, she knew he wouldn't care that Benedict was famous.

Reid hummed in reply as he nuzzled his head into the crook of her neck, his hands beginning to wander downwards as a smirk began to crawl across his face. "Let's make up for lost time, okay love?" He suggested before beginning to kiss her sensitive neck.

The nights always did become hot on their lazy days together.


	6. Chapter 6

Days of secret training and visits from Ben quickly turned to weeks, weeks to months and months into an entire year. Ivy was a full-fledged officer and Benedict couldn't be more proud of her. A smile always grew on his face as he thought about the woman he loved, the actor's feelings grew more and more each time they saw each other.

The pair had made a habit of meeting up at the cafe at least once a month, just to catch up, and if one of them was busy with work they found some spare time and Skyped while drinking something as a replacement to the cafe trips. Their conversations were typically rather innocent, not delving deep into any relationships or anything sexual to avoid any awkward silences but there were those times where it was anything but innocent.

It was their twelfth month doing these secret meetups, they had met up roughly 20 times by that point and something had been growing on Ivy's mind. She wouldn't like to admit it, especially not to Reid as it was an ongoing joke between the two, but she was rather perverse in her thoughts and one thought kept coming back to the surface no matter how much she tried to bury it.

The pair sat at their usual small table, in the corner away from any windows and gave them enough privacy without it being too obvious that they wanted time alone, cups settled between both sets of hands, keeping them warm as the weather was cold once again. Nothing could make them feel more comfortable than moments like this, where time seemed to grow still as they gazed at each other.

Ivy's cheeks began to redden as the thought once again reared its head, it caused her imagination to play up and certain areas to react in a way that she knew wasn't entirely right as she was a married woman. "U-Um..." Her voice sounded out, trailing off into silence rather quickly as she caught the attractive actor's attention. She gulped slightly as his eyebrow raised, him silently urging her on to continue what she wanted to say to him. "I-I was wondering... um..." Her cheeks reddened more as she contemplated what she was about to ask the man she quickly grew to consider her best friend. "What's your opinion on... r-rough sex...?" Ivy's voice squeaked out, keeping quiet to draw little attention to the conversation but loud enough so Benedict could hear her ask.

Ben's breathing hitched slightly as he took in her question. He certainly hadn't been expecting her of all people to ask him such things but the fact she was interested certainly intrigued him. Perhaps she was asking some advice on the matter of rough sex.  
Perhaps she had a secret kink that no one knew about and she trusted him enough to tell. Or perhaps she was still being relatively innocent on the matter and asking just because she was curious about her friend. No matter the reason for her question, Benedict could feel an odd hope grow inside him as well as a certain pressure build elsewhere as his imagination began to run amock.

He exhaled slightly as he calmed his thoughts before regarding the woman once again, she was more than ashamed with her question but her eyes still held curiosity to what the answer would be. That drove him to respond. "I personally enjoy it. Whether it be just generally rough or something more... kinky." He replied, his voice low to meet the same effect as Ivy's quiet voice. "I do enjoy being dominant..." Ben murmured seemingly to himself as he looked off to the side, aiding the impression even more but in his peripheral vision he could see Ivy's face turn a bright red and her shift slightly in her chair.

When the woman heard the reply she wasn't sure how to react verbally, her body reacted unconsciously despite her displeasure as a wetness grew between her legs. Her imagination was definitely playing up now.

He enjoyed being dominant; she enjoyed being submissive. They were a very decent match.

Ivy scolded herself internally as she reminded herself of her marital status and that the man in front of her was her friend, nothing more. She wasn't going to start an affair just because her friend might act upon a kink that her husband never would, she could never imagine hurting Reid in such a way and he certainly didn't deserve it.

Reid. The thought of him, his kind and caring actions and how loyal he was definitely kept her from doing something plenty of women had done before her but she couldn't cheat on her husband. She adored him far too much to even try to do such a thing. Ivy glanced up at her friend, he was clearly waiting for a response of some sort, even if he didn't say it.

"Oh... Um... When was the last time you got to indulge in that?" Ivy's voice sounded out, actually catching Benedict off guard as she asked what she did.

"Last year or something? It's been a small while since I've had sex in general so..." He replied with a shrug. It was true that it had been a while since he had sex. Several months in fact. Ben had previously tried being in a relationship with someone but it quickly devolved into something he couldn't be bothered to keep up so he dropped the relationship, preferring to be satisfied with his close friendship with Ivy and the times he had alone with his hand and his thoughts of her. It wasn't the best situation he could find himself in but for the time being, it was enough. All he needed was her. "You?"

The small woman found herself gulping again as her eyes fell straight down her hands that fiddled with the previously warm cup. "Reid's not into anything like that... We've tried it a few times but he's never really liked it so we stopped." She answered. The only reply she got from that was a simple 'oh'.

The next hour was awkwardly silent as the conversation drifted off after it got sexual. Both were fighting their imagination as they looked at each other, stripping and fucking each other with their eyes multiple times. Ben struggled with the pressure in his jeans and Ivy battled with the wetness between her legs that threatened to leak out onto the chair she sat on. Small talk didn't help the pair even if they discussed Ivy's time as a police officer as the tension grew more and more.

Soon the pair found themselves leaving the cafe as noon sun reached the middle of the sky, the cool air seemed to calm the tension between the two, even if by a small amount as the pair began to discuss some of the recent show that aired on TV and what was their favourite as they tried to act as if their conversation in the cafe never happened.

Ivy leaned against the man that walked beside her, seeking warmth as a harsh wind blew by and sending her thick cardigan flying backwards. As reassuring her friend that she was okay and giving him a stunning smile they continued on their way, walking down a side street to cut time on their walk to their destination of the cinema.

Neither noticed the man that stood just moments away, weapon in hand and glaring at the grey-eyed girl with nothing but hatred in his eyes as the want for revenge for her being the cause of his brother being locked away burned through his body. A sadistic grin curled his thin lips as he paced after the pair, ready to make the police officer pay for arresting his younger brother. He would wait hours for the perfect opportunity if he had to.

The movie ended just as quickly as it had started, and it filled the pair with an intense amount of joy as their laughter filled the cold air of the outside as they left the building. Neither of them had any idea what was about to happen. It happened so fast. 

After all, how where either meant to notice the man on the other side of the road that waited for them to leave the theatre? How was Ivy meant to know that Ben would notice the man before her? How was she meant to react as he jumped in front of her as the random man's gun fired its bullet? The only thing that she could entirely register was the sound of static in her ears as she screamed for Benedict to stay awake as she held him close, her tears falling onto his weakly smiling face as he tried to reassure her that she wasn't to blame. The sounds of static seemed to drown out the sirens that surrounded her.

There was nothing she could do but hope that the bullet lodged in Ben's chest wouldn't take his life. 


	7. Chapter 7

The sterile stench of the hospital plagued everyone's noses, making many feel sick in a place of healing. A great irony that a place meant dedicated to the saving of lives reeked of death, or so Ivy thought as she slowly made her way down another white corridor never knowing if she was going the right way until the silly lines on the floor and walls guided her to different wings.

She wandered around, hoping to waste some time before she headed to where Benedict laid, dying slowly from a bullet that wasn't his to take. His parents and friends were currently by his side the last she heard so she stayed away, not wanting to ruin their last moments with him.

A shaky sigh left her lips as she turned the corner onto another sterile white corridor that looked the same as all the others. Surely she was lost by now but as she made her way past several rooms she heard a baritone voice sound out, asking someone inside to collect someone and for the rest to give them some space. Ivy quickened up her pace once she realised the owner of the voice, she didn't want anyone to see her, she just wanted the earth to split and swallow her up whole, especially after she heard someone leaving the room.

"Um, hello? Ivy Lowe?" A new voice sounded out, causing Ivy to stop in her place and turn slowly to look at the man who called her name. There standing by the door was none other than Martin Freeman smiling sadly at her. She couldn't bring herself to smile at him, or even remotely 'fangirl' about being near her favourite actor, not while her favourite person was dying. "He's wanting to speak to you, you best get to it." His smile faded slightly as he called for the rest of the group to leave.

The group made sure to say few words to the police officer as they walked by her, their silence was out of not knowing what to say rather than any rudeness.

Martin followed the group from behind, taking his time as the reality of the situation sunk in deeper. He stopped, sniffed slightly before looking back at the crying woman that stood staring at the door. "You really made him happy, I just want you to know that. He adores you." Another sad smile worked its way onto his face before he finally turned and left the hospital wing his friend was dying in.

The room was just as sterile as the rest of the hospital apart from some light blue trims for the curtains and bedspreads. The stench of death and bleach coated the room, almost as if it was embedded into every single molecule that made up the metals and fabrics in it. In the middle of the room laid the man who selflessly took a bullet for the police officer, a small pain coated smile on his face as he took in the beauty before him.

"I didn't know I was in Heaven, angels are already greeting me." Ben's voice sounded out slightly raspy and quiet, trying to save some strength so he could spend a little more time on Earth to say his goodbyes. The small flirt made a tiny smile make it's way to Ivy's face, glad to see he wasn't letting his impending death get to him. She couldn't imagine him giving up. "Come here..." He pleaded quietly, his eyes never leaving her face as he watched her make her way to his side. A hand quickly made it's way to the side of her face, cupping her cheek while his thumb gently rubbed away the tears that fell. "I'm not gone yet, cry then." A weak chuckle rang out of him, causing Ivy to smile more so than the small flirtatious comment of before.

The pair spoke to each other alone for a small while, only ever being interrupted by nurses or Ben's doctor coming in to check on him, his condition a little worse with each check up as his body began to fail him.

"Hey Ivy? I... want to tell you something... before I pass that is." Ben's voice filled the room, the pair alone again after a nurse finished yet another check up on him. His sentence immediately caught Ivy's attention and he could tell that she was more than curious about what he wanted to say, and it made him smile. He cupped her cheek yet again, pulling her slightly to him as he began to speak. "Knowing you has been an amazing experience. I'm being serious, this past year has been something I wished would never end... There have been numerous times where I anticipated our friendship falling apart or just stopping because of your husband or because there was a chance that the media would find out about you.

"I entered your life at a really weird time but I am extremely grateful that you gave me an opportunity to become a really close friend despite it not being something I wanted... Truth is... Ivy, I fell in love with you. Ever since the day of your reception I knew I felt something for you. That moment in the sunset is forever ingrained into my mind and fuck... I really wish I could go back to that moment and just kiss you. Even if you didn't feel the same for me.

"Our little trips to the cafe made it so much worse. All those playful moments, each time I got to hear you laugh... Hearing how excited you were with your training and everything... Each morning I pinch myself to see if I'm dreaming you up, to see if I'm dreaming of a woman that's captured my heart so much and a grin always breaks onto my face whenever I get the confirmation that this is real.

"I fell hard and fast for a woman I could never have but at least I have one thing over that asshole of a husband of yours. I proved that I'd happily die for you... I'm in love with you, Ivy Waller." He declared as he allowed his cupid bow lips to push onto her own, kissing her with as much passion and energy he could muster. He had several parting gifts for her but he wanted to make sure this was the one she remembered.

Benedict anticipated a lot of different reactions but what he didn't anticipate was her arms sliding around his neck and pulling him closer. "She doesn't want to end the kiss..." He thought, wrapping his own arms around her as his energy began to fade.

A long monotonous sound replaced the weakening beeps, pulling Ivy out of the calm of the kiss as she realised Ben's arms were by her side rather than around her waist. Tears streamed down her face as she held him close, her heart broke more with each passing moment.

Eventually, she was made to leave his side and asked to leave by the nurses and once her face was touched by the cold wind of the outside world, she broke out into a sprint as her tears mixed with the chill of the wind, the cold causing her cheeks to redden more so than they were previously.

She wasn't sure where she was running to until she was made to stop, her legs giving out from under her and causing her to be hurled towards the ground. Sobs broke out from the poor woman as she took in her surroundings. It was the lake where she had her reception, Ben's confession replayed in her head as she looked out onto the still water that seemed to mock her loneliness as various paired up ducks that had yet to fly south swam passed her.

Hours went by before she decided to make her way home. Her pace slow and sluggish as the cold sapped any energy she had. Ivy felt as if someone was watching her but pushed it away, focusing entirely on making sure she got home. She truly hoped that the day's events were just some sort of joke or nightmare but as she made her way home, greeted by her husband's warm and tight embrace and the darkness of unconsciousness, she knew that she was living in a very cruel reality.

When she woke up again she found herself covered by various blankets as the electric fireplace opposite her soft bed filled the room with warmth. She didn't need to check to know that her clothes had been changed, Reid had always been the type to go above and beyond when it came to taking care of her. Ivy held the blankets close to her as she glanced out the window to the side of the room.

The window was frosted over but she could still see the dark sky that told her it was either late at night or very early morning, there being a thin line between the two.

Another stream of tears made its way down her face as she thought back to her newly lost friend. She never expected he'd even remotely like her in such a way but Ben had proved himself to be full of surprises and despite avoiding comparing him to the characters he had played she couldn't help but pray that he would come back from the dead just like her favourite detective once had.


	8. Chapter 8

Birds singing in the distance, signalling the morning had woken up the sombre woman who laid in her bed, glaring at the window which mocked her tired state with a bright beam of sunlight which somehow angled itself to hit her right in the eyes as she turned her head to look outside.

A groan left her lips as she pushed herself up and off of the bed, not caring if her husband was by her side or not. She wasn't in the mood to see anyone as she still grieved for her dear friend, even if it had been several months since his passing. Her tearful mourning gave her nothing but sore eyes and an irritating headache that she knew was just making her eyes feel worse.

Ivy clumsily made her way to the bathroom and hanged onto the sink to keep herself up as she gazed at the woman in the mirror, she certainly didn't see herself in the mirror before her. In fact, she was sure that Ivy Waller had died the same night her friend did and now Ivy Lowe was left to pick up the pieces of the shattered heart that Waller left behind.

She closed her eyes and let her head fall slightly, usually around this time she'd recall the moments she spent by Benedict's side and mourn the loss but this time she reflected on some odd occurrences that happened the previous day at work.

It had been a typical gloomy shift for the police officer as she sat back, or rather leant back on the car and let her partner deal with the drunkard that they had just pulled to the side for being too rowdy in a public area. It was a Friday night so it wasn't uncommon for such actions but that didn't mean it couldn't be dangerous.

Sounds of fighting sounded off from the pub that the drunkard stumbled out from so with a nod from her partner she made her way into the building to break up the fight and calm down the situation. In the middle of the pub's tabled area were two girls fighting as their friends encouraged them.

Ivy sighed to herself before walking over and breaking up the two cat fighters. "Alright, you two, that's enough." Was all she got to say before one of the fighter's tried running. "Oh, bloody hell..."   
Ivy muttered out as she gave chase to the female, letting her partner know of the other girl and her actions as she ran past. She lost count of how many times she called out for the woman to stop but as drunks do, she didn't listen.

It wasn't long before the drunk and the police officer found themselves in the middle of a dark alleyway. Ivy knew that she was walking into a dangerous situation but she couldn't do much more than report where she was via the radio. She wasn't afraid of accusations that the drunk might make, females always acting as if their more vulnerable and that they've been mishandled once arrested, her bodycam that was turned on before she even left the car had been recording this whole time and she was grateful for that.

After reaching a crossing in the alleyways Ivy noticed that she was lost, a sigh left her lips as she leaned against one of the many walls, glad that it had been a dry day as her hands fell against the brick.

It didn't take long before the officer found herself staring face to face with the drunk woman that ran from her, said woman had armed herself with what seemed to be a wrench, the lack of light made shapes difficult to distinguish but it didn't take a genius to work out whatever she held was metal and would hurt.

"Now, ma'am. Please think about what you're going to do, you're already in trouble, you don't want to be put away for any longer, do you?" Ivy's voice was shaky at best, her partner was usually by her side when confronting an armed individual but this time she was alone and it terrified her at the fact she might end up being put in a hospital just for doing her job.

A gulp sounded out as the lights around the women began to flicker and buzz, making the situation seem more like something out of a horror film than just a simple drunk on the run job that the police officer was used to. As the drunk drew closer, a burning anger drew throughout the police officer, but she couldn't recognise it as her own, she had no reason to be angry.

Moments later she found herself in a dark alleyway alone with the lights that had previously been flickering all blown out. She hadn't blacked out moments before, rather that she had no control and felt as if she was watching from behind the screen as something terrified the drunkard and made her run away as the lights around them exploded.

A knock on the bathroom door brought Ivy out of her recollection of the previous night's events. "I'll be out in just a moment...!" She exclaimed as she quickly washed her face down with some water and started to brush her teeth.

"You've been in there for almost 10 minutes now, are you okay?" Reid's voice sounded out, concerned as ever as he heard nothing before she spoke up.

"Y-yeah! I'm fine! I had a weird day yesterday is all! Just getting my head around it..." She kept silent about her work as she felt as if she hadn't done enough to prove herself just yet. Soon she stepped out of the bathroom and made a small dash to the kitchen, suddenly overwhelmed with a ravenous hunger as if she had not eaten for months but, just like the anger last night, it didn't feel like her own.

"What on earth is going on?" Ivy thought to herself as finished a third slice of toast, at least three more slices laid in wait for her to eat even though she felt sick at the thought.

Ivy froze in place as she felt a presence behind her, a presence that chilled her to the bone when she swung her head around to see no one, Reid was still upstairs, most likely taking a shower if the sound of running water was anything to go by. The presence had been a regularly occurring thing for weeks at that point and only one thing really seemed to come to mind when she tried to work out why it has been happening.

Ghosts.

She was still sceptical about the idea but the more odd occurrences that happened, the more she felt as if that was the only thing it could be. The idea of ghosts made her feel as if she had no privacy, and that was probably the case if she was being haunted.

Ivy pushed the toast to the side and left it out for Reid, knowing he had no problem with cold toast considering how much he'd make it for her after forgetting that she prefered her toast warm, he didn't have the best memory in the world but she adored him nonetheless. It actually became a joke that she remembered things for him, something typically brought up by her mother-in-law.

A small but warm smile made it's way to her face as she remembered the beginning of her relationship with Reid, they had moved rather quickly in the relationship but it never seemed like a problem, it also didn't seem like a problem once their relationship started to slow down once they began to live together, a relationship can only go so fast.

Her smile quickly dropped once she saw Ben's leather jacket hanging on the coat rack. It was sent to her house just last week, a small gift and a part of his will that she would receive some things, or so the note with the jacket said. Ivy couldn't bring herself to wear it, it just served as a reminder with how much she missed Benedict.

"I miss you too..." A quiet whisper sounded out, almost as if it was just a breeze going by. Ivy almost swore she didn't hear it but the voice was too perfect to be her imagination, her own mind couldn't recreate his baritone voice let alone the sad tone that it held so it had to of been real.

That's what she hoped.

That his voice was real, that he actually was watching over her, that at least he was still there even if it was just a small amount.

The idea of being haunted didn't sound so terrible if it meant that he was still around.

Ivy felt a surge of determination rush through her as she began to think about the fact Ben could be a ghost. Her eyes shifted over to the leather jacket once again, allowing her body to walk closer to it. She was going to try and speak to him once again, even if she had to get a medium's help.

 


End file.
